


Symbiote Protector

by demonDetermined



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonDetermined/pseuds/demonDetermined
Summary: Amelia Hart was a normal child at birth, until she peeked the interest of a Symbiote that slithered its way into the hospital nursery. The two successfully bonded, Menace even survived without consuming the infant's organs. The two are now growing together, how will a young child fair in a modern world while sharing their body with a creature that is out of this world?





	Symbiote Protector

Every parent wants their child to succeed, especially if their parents are as successful as mine. Not only do they want success, they expect it, more like they demand it. We are not like other children, our parents do not know the secrets that we keep hidden within us. We are something out of the ordinary, we are Menace.  
I was born April, thirteenth on a rainy Friday afternoon in a hospital in Los Angeles, California. My parents named me Amelia, but they mostly called me Amy and so did all of the nurses. They wrapped up in a light pink blanket, and set me down in a bassinet.  
“Sleep well, sweetie, I’ll check in on you soon.” the elderly nurse cooed, I was not interested. As she crept out of the room, she shut off the lights and closed the door lightly. When the nurse was down the hall, I believe she realized that she left one of the windows open. Within that small moment, my life changed forever, that is when I became we. A silver creature slithered its way up the window, passing by sleeping infants until it reached me. It scaled my bassinet, attached itself to my chest and fused into my body. A stream emerged from my shoulder, forming the head of a creature with sharp teeth, and a long, cherry red tongue. I babbled at it, making the creature confused at my existence.  
"Why are you so small human?"  
I tilted my head, making the creature even more confused.  
"Young human, we are Menace and we will be your protector."  
Within that moment, I became we, and nothing in my life was ever going to be the same. We slept peacefully for our first night, nothing disturbed us, not even that irritating, old bag of a nurse. We do not remember much from our infancy, but we do remember when we took our first steps and nearly fell down the steps leading up to our house.  
Our parents had made us a cake for our second birthday, it was strawberry if we are recalling correctly. Mom sat us down, then gently booped us on the nose.  
“Mommy has to cut you a slice of cake, how about you play with some of your new toys?” Mom asked, we smiled at her then nodded. Mom turned on her heel, and strutted her way back to the kitchen. We started to crawl, then pushed ourselves up to our feet. We began to waddle toward the open front door, our dad was never the smartest and left the door open when he left the house.  
"Perhaps we should attempt to conquer our greatest enemy….stairs"  
We waddled towards the stairs, preparing ourselves to succeed or be damned to a hospital bed for a long ass time. We reached the first step, as our foot was about to touch, we started to fall. Our fate rested in gravity, until tendrils shot out of our back and guided us down the stairs. We were gently sat down on the pavement, lolling our head in confusion.  
"We should not have done that…"  
We were not harmed but when Dad saw us sitting outside he fell into a panic.  
“Amy, how in God’s name did you get down those stairs?!” Dad asked, we looked towards him.  
“We walked.” I replied, our first words being spoken, Dad’s eyes widened.  
“How…...honey, can you come over here?” Dad yelled for Mom, we could hear her footsteps drawing near.  
"We are quite strong, no boo-boos"  
When Mom rounded the corner, her eyes grew the size of dinner plates, we couldn’t help but giggle at her insane expression.  
“Amy sweetie, how did you get down there?!” Mom asked, in the same tone that Dad used before.  
“We.Walked.” we said again, making my parents eyes widen once again. Our first words wound up being as bitter as we were with that hag of a nurse at the hospital. Mom walked down the stairs, picked us up and cuddled us into her chest.  
“Amy never do that again, that was dangerous!” she screeched, making us flinch at her tone.  
"Why is she so worried? We are just fine!"  
“Calm down honey, Amy seems to be alright, she made it down the stairs just fine.” Dad said, gently patting her shoulder. Mom was breathing deeply, trying to relax, we began giggling in her arms. Mom looked into our green eyes and let out one long sigh.  
“Stop growing up so fast, Amy, I want to spend time with you as my baby girl.” Mom cooed, squishing my cheeks. We did not understand why she was so obsessive with our face, doesn’t every child have one?  
"Perhaps we should hold off conquering the sofa, until we are older"  
Though our parents wanted to keep us young forever, every child has to grow up.


End file.
